O ovo verde
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Um conto do reino dos sonhos, ambientado nos livos de LOVECRAFT Call of Cthulhu.Tudo ali, as figuras históricas e mitológicas não me pertencem.


_O OVO VERDE_

_Na época que Farinelli era vivo, por volta do século XVII, um jovem compositor chamado Adan Axley, promissor inglês de gostos estrangeiros, apaixonou-se pelas óperas do belo cantor lírico. Tal foi sua admiração que Farinelli, com sua voz de exótica ave do paraíso, tornou-se sua obsessão... Dia e noite ele compunha para ele, sem o conhecimento do mesmo, sem nunca se aproximar. Levado pela ilusão de que um laço invisível unia seus destinos irrevogavelmente, ele só precisava de tempo para provar isso à sua bela ave..._

_Quanto mais Axley se embrenhava em seus estudos e composições, mais arriscado se tornava. Ele estava envolvido agora com magia negra, os quartos de sua casa atulhavam-se com objetos com as mais detestáveis formas, de funções misteriosas. Também livros, de todas procedências e línguas, narrando velhos contos sobre deuses alienígenas, raças extintas, fatos duvidáveis e macabros. _

_Um dia ele compôs a musica perfeita, a obra prima da insanidade...e a todo custo tentava alcançar Farinelli que lhe corria de Genova para Paris, e de lá pela Europa toda, atormentado por não poder dar a sua amante o prazer que ela merecia em seu estado de eunuco.Tal era sua insatisfação que começava a enlouquecer... _

_Certa tarde, Farinelle estava a descansar em seu chatto de Meson, Uma partitura lhe chegou as mãos. Mas a essa altura nada mais o interessava, ele bebia e cantava freneticamente as composições que seu irmão lhe criava. Nada o acalmava, andando, de um lado a outro ele mesmo sentou-se no belo piano de cauda, pondo-se a dedilhar a partitura suja que tanto teimava em lhe chamar a atenção abandonada entre seus papéis. Tamanho foi seu desespero e paixão ao incitar os acordes monstruosos que os empregados, apavorados, correram a acudi-lo, pois seu canto não mais era canto, havia se transformado em gritos horrendos..._

_Farinelli enlouqueceu e desapareceu na floresta levado pela loucura. Era o que todos diziam, pois na verdade ele sumiu sem explicações. Apenas a partitura restou. e foi devolvida a quem a mandou com desculpas formais, pois o cantor não mais se encontrava em parte alguma para ouvi-la..._

_Axley, num ataque de frenesi, a rasgou, chorou e bebeu, e nos seus sonhos sonhou com Farinelli..._

_Neles, em meio a um vasto campo de vasta e densa névoa, a figura congelada, bela e irreal de seu belo cantor, estava presa numa maldição eterna. Ele lá, o olhava e gritava sem vós juras de maldição e ódio, o culpando por sua desgraça. Para sempre, naquela posição, de bailarino. O que era antes uma visão de seus palcos dourados, agora era seu pesadelo eterno, pois a macabra canção do compositor havia invocado Hypnos, o guardião do reino dos sonhos._

_"Jovem como a vida, além de todo tempo. Bela, beata face, lábios recurvados que sorriam eternamente, o venerável Deus do Olimpio, com densos cabelos presos numa coroa de louros, esse era Hypnos"_

_Então o compositor acordou._

E_le desesperado tentou resgatar seu cantor, mas ele estava perdido para sempre. Como narrado nos velhos livros, o Deus louco vez por outra raptava incautos viajantes dos reinos dos sonhos para sua macabra coleção._

_Para tê-lo sempre junto a si o compositor esculpiu uma delicada estátua, e construiu para guarda-la numa caixa de música perfeitamente ovalada decorada com belos desenhos de ninfas e seres mistérios que cobriam os céus. Poderiam ser anjos, demônios ou as formas misteriosas dos livros de Abdul. Como numa curiosa pintura que misturava a Grécia a tempos remotos de gigantes extintos. Tais pinturas, eram um alerta aos mais letrados nas velhas escrituras._

_Mas, ao abrir pela primeira vez seu pequeno mimo, onde sua estranha música se dá num repetir vezes e vezes sem parar, Axley foi atraído irremediavelmente pela bela voz do cantor enraivecido que também vinha junto á música como um maldição. Assim ele impunha sua vingança ao compositor, o atraindo para seus braços, para sua própria armadilha, o aprisionando em seu reino de sonhos._

_O compositor e o belo cantor jamais foram vistos novamente, mas a lenda que roda o pequeno ovo de pinturas verdes e roxas, está registrada no velho diário do compositor louco, que se encontra no museu da Universidade de Miskatonic, New England, Massachusets..._


End file.
